Love and Lies
by FadedLaughter
Summary: Midoriya has been in love with Bakugo since he was twelve. Longing for the revival of their friendship yet knowing how futile it is, he tries to keep his feelings in check. What will happen when Todoroki enters the picture? Also...why is Bakugo so angry?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Beginning**

 _"Kacchan!"_

 _Katsuki turned around. The familiar voice, brimming with warmth and sunshine greeted him as he was instantly enveloped in a hug. Katsuki returned the hug enthusiastically, breathing in that familiar and soothing scent. He immediately felt better._

 _"Izuku! Took you long enough. How long were you planning to make me wait?" asked Katsuki._

 _"Sorry Kacchan, I had to complete some chores before mom let me go out. What are we going to play today?" Izuku asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement._

 _"Can you guess what I have in store for you, Izuku?" asked Katsuki. He couldn't keep the grin off his face and he lifted up his fists in front of Izuku. Concentrating hard, Katsuki managed to generate some sparks on his palms. Seeing Izuku's face going from confused to utter shock and then an excitement rivalling his own sent tingles down his back._

 _"KACCHAN YOU GOT YOUR QUIRK!" shouted Izuku as he tackled Katsuki to the ground, hugging him tight. "THIS IS SO COOL KACCHAN!"_

 _"Get off Izuku," groaned Katsuki but his voice contained no irritation. Neither did he attempt to push Izuku off of him. He was happy. He finally had his quirk. He was one step closer to his dream of becoming the world's greatest hero._

 _Izuku was still on top of him, gushing about Katsuki's quirk. Katsuki reached out and ruffled Izuku's soft curls. "Now we just have to wait for your quirk to manifest. You remember our promise, right?"_

 _Izuku closed his eyes in satisfaction as Katsuki petted his head. "Mmmmm of course I do Kacchan! We're going to become the strongest duo when we become heroes!"_

 _"You got that right Izuku! All villains will tremble at our names. I'm gonna be the strongest hero and you'll be my strongest partner. Together we'll be invincible!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

Izuku opened the door to his classroom. The familiar scene greeted him – Uraraka, Tsuyu and Iida were talking about the new movie that came out last week. Kaminari, Sero and Ashido had their eyes glued to a concert video on Jirou's phone. The others were busy doing their own thing. Midoriya's eyes immediately went to the desk in front of his – Bakugo's. Kirishima had his arms slung around Bakugo's shoulder as he rattled off about a new action anime that was airing. Bakugo had his usual scowl on his face but didn't shove off Kirishima's arm either.

The usual sting in his heart resurfaced as Midoriya looked at Bakugo. By this time, he had learned to live with it. Approaching his desk, Midoriya sat down and took out his notes. He needed to input some new information on the versatility of Kamui Woods' quirk that he had noticed the previous night.

"Good morning Midoriya," a voice greeted him. Turning around Midoriya came face to face with a pair of heterochromatic eyes.

"Good morning Todoroki-kun," smiled Midoriya. Ever since the Sports Festival and the whole fiasco with Stain during their first year at U.A. Todoroki had become more friendly and open with Midoriya. He could now honestly say that Todoroki was his closest friend after Uraraka and Iida. "Did you finish Midnight sensei's homework?"

"I did. You?" asked Todoroki as he placed himself on Midoriya's desk.

"I had some trouble with a few parts but I think I did a decent job."

"If you want I could always help you out with English. It's one of my stronger subjects," offered Todoroki.

"Thanks a lot Todoroki-kun. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer sometime." Midoriya couldn't help but smile at Todoroki's considerateness. They were already second years and Todoroki had come long way from his stoic stance towards his classmates.

"Actually…there's something I wanted to ask you Midoriya." Todoroki hesitated, gauging Midoriya's reaction.

"Hmm? You can ask me anything Todoroki-kun." Todoroki opened his mouth but his hesitation was clear in his face. Midoriya tilted his head in confusion. Normally Todoroki was very outspoken. What did he want to ask him that had him hesitating so much?

"Ummm so…about this Saturday…would you mind if we go out to see a movie or something? Uraraka was telling me about this new movie she went to see with Iida and Tsuyu and it got me curious and…ummm..."

"Ohhhhhh Todoroki-kun! Are you asking Midoriya out on a date?!" Ashido's shrill voice rang out in the classroom. Suddenly everything went silent as all eyes fell upon her first, and then towards Midoriya and Todoroki. Midoriya could feel the temperature of his face rising a good few degrees.

"No Ashido-san. It's not a date," clarified Todoroki.

"Then you won't mind if Kaminari and I come along too right? We haven't seen the movie either." The playfulness in Ashido's voice was apparent. Midoriya glanced at Todoroki. He didn't seem fazed by Ashido's teasing but Midoriya could detect a faint tinge of red colouring his cheeks as well.

"You're most welcome to Ashido-san," replied Todoroki coolly. Ashido was midway to doing a victory dance when Todoroki interrupted her again. "But I hope you'll be able to make time considering both you and Kaminari have supplementary classes with Aizawa-sensei. I'm not sure he'll be very forgiving considering you two are the only ones who failed the midterms."

Well…that effectively shut Ashido up. "Boo! Todoroki you're mean! You didn't have to remind us of that!" complained Ashido as she started lamenting over how supplementary classes with Aizawa sensei were akin to being in hell.

When Todoroki was sure that he had distracted the attention of the class, he turned back towards Izuku. "So…you in?"

"Sure. I don't think I've got anything planned for Saturday," replied Midoriya, trying hard to cool his face down.

"Whoa Bakugo you're gonna burn the desk!" Kirishima's panicked voice drew Midoriya's attention to the desk in front of his.

Smoke was coming out of Bakugo's hand. Izuku immediately recognized the telltale signs of Bakugo's anger. He had been on the receiving end of it for a long time after all.

"Kacchan is something wron-"

"I'll tell you what's fucking wrong Deku. Stop planning your disgusting lovey-dovey date right next to my ears. It's fucking annoying the hell out of me. Shove it in front of people who actually care about you, you useless piece of shit," shouted Bakugo turning towards him, his red eyes livid.

Izuku shouldn't have been shocked. Not after all these years. He really shouldn't. But he never learnt. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Stop! He had promised himself he won't let his feeling show. Not to Kacchan. Never to Kacchan.

"Why don't you mind your own business Bakugo?" Todoroki snapped back immediately.

"I _was_ until you opened your fucking mouth you half-and-half bastard!"

"Todoroki-kun! Bakugo-kun! This kind of behaviour is not acceptable inside the classroom. I'm going to have to ask you both to stand down immediately." Iida came rushing forward, waving his hands in his signature robotic manner.

Bakugo gave them both one last glare as he sat down on his chair. Todoroki looked like he still had things he wanted to say. However, thinking better of it, he just squeezed Midoriya's shoulder and offered an apologetic smile. "We'll talk about the plan later then," he said before going to sit down at his own desk.

Midoriya sighed inwardly. Disaster averted. He was still smarting from Kacchan's vocal outburst. Given that he had been subject to it since his middle school days, it shouldn't be affecting him like it was. As he gazed at Bakugo's back in front of him, his longing resurfaced once more. Longing for those bygone days of treasured friendship they had shared before everything went south.

Midoriya couldn't help it.

After all, he had been in love with Bakugo ever since he was twelve.

* * *

 **A/N :** Hello everyone. I'm back with another story. I've actually had the whole plotline for this magically appear to me when I saw a particular video on Youtube and heard the song (since I can't post the link, it's called "Tododeku X BakuDeku X KiriBaku - Lost My Mind" by Bakugou Edit Compilation on Youtube) and I've been meaning to write about this idea for a long time. It's still in the initial process of development so updates might be a bit irregular but I hope to pick up the pace soon. I'm just testing the waters for now. Do let me know in the comments what your initial impressions are of the chapter.

If you want to follow me on either Tumblr or Twitter for chapter updates and announcements and stuff just hit me up ;)

Twitter : Faded_Laughter

Tumblr : blog/fadedlaughter707


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Beginning II**

Third Period. It was another physical training class with All Might. As Class 1A gathered in the training hall, waiting for their teacher to arrive, Midoriya couldn't help but avoid eye contact with Bakugo. He could feel the boy's piercing gaze on his back. _If only looks could kill_ …was Bakugo really pissed off because Todoroki wanted to go to the movies with him? It seemed like a weird thing to get angry about given that Bakugo had never really cared whether Midoriya went out to the movies with Iida or Uraraka.

As Midoriya was lost in his musings, the door to the training hall opened and a familiar booming voice greeted all the students.

"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE…TO TAKE YOUR CLASS TODAY!" All Might strode into the room, his confident smile plastered on his face. "We'll be pairing you all up today for an endurance training. Now gather around so I can pair you all up."

Midoriya shuffled his feet forward. He wished that the pairs weren't already decided. That just meant that there was a one in twentieth chance of him being paired up with Bakugo and he did not want that currently. There was just a slim chance of that…right? All Might knew how strained his relationship with Bakugo was. He wouldn't actually intentionally pair them up, right? Of course he wouldn't…

"Iida with Hagakure, Kirishima with Todoroki, Jirou with Kaminari…"

But then again, what would be the point of avoiding Bakugo? It's not like Midoriya did anything wrong. Bakugo had chosen to ignore Midoriya ever since they started attending U.A together. While that was a considerable improvement from the bullying he had to endure in middle school, it didn't necessarily sit well with him. Somehow, it felt like the distance between them had increased tenfold than what it was during their middle school days.

"…and our final pair is Bakugo and Midoriya! Now get on with your training everyone. Remember you're second years now and you need to hone your quirks and make them more versatile. Begin!"

 _…All Might how could you! I trusted you!_ Izuku sent an accusing glare towards All Might.

 _Now now young Midoriya. This is for your own good._ All Might's knowing glance seemed to reply back.

 _My own good? How is me being murdered in the training hall of U.A. good for me?!_ Midoriya stared at All Might with disbelief.

 _You're being over-dramatic. Bakugo won't harm you…I think. Anyway, get on with class._ All Might gave him a discreet thumbs up before breaking their eye contact and surveying the other students.

"Hey you fucking nerd! Why the hell are you staring at space? You think you're too good to train with me? Huh?!" Bakugo's voice broke Midoriya out of his spiralling thoughts of doom. Well…he'll just have to make the best of his situation.

"It's not that, Kacchan. Ummm so what do you wanna try? Hand-to-hand combat? Quirk endurance?" asked Midoriya.

"Combat…with quirks. Come on Deku, let me have a go at that new move of yours that you've been showing off," snarled Bakugo.

Midoriya frowned. "You mean Full Cowl Shoot Style? I'm not sure that's a very good idea given that we are inside an enclosed area. I'm still having trouble controlling my power and…"

"Well that's the whole fucking point of this training isn't it you dimwit? Or…" Bakugo's voice dropped a few notches, poison seeping into his words. "…is it that you don't think I'm worthy of being your partner? You saving your quirk for that half-and-half bastard is that it? Best friends you two are, aren't you now?"

Midoriya was lost. "Why are you bringing up Todoroki in this? Kacchan you've been acting weird since this morning. Are you alright?"

"Don't you dare fucking patronize me Deku. Let's get this started." Bakugo snarled before launching into his attack.

Midoriya blocked the first volley of incoming attacks. He had spent enough time observing Bakugo to know his attack patterns. Bakugo was nothing but resilient in his attacks. He kept on attacking Midoriya, intent on not giving the boy any time to come up with an offensive strategy, he needed to keep him on the defensive. Time went by. It was as if they had entered a world of their own. None of the other students mattered. Trading blow for blow, it was almost a stalemate. Midoriya was becoming a little frustrated. How long was he going to be on the defensive? There would be no end to their match unless he could figure out a way to one-up Bakugo. Just like he knew Bakugo's trademark moves, Bakugo too knew Midoriya's. And he was blocking him on every front to go offensive.

"What is it Deku? Getting tired? You're slacking off on me?" shouted Bakugo and he dodged Midoriya's fist and leapt up in the air. Taking advantage of Midoriya's momentary surprise, he took aim. "My win." Bakugo smiled as he let out an explosion.

Midoriya didn't have time to dodge. The brightness from the explosion right in front of his face blinded him as he felt the heat getting closer.

 _I knew I was gonna die…_ were his last thoughts as his consciousness faded away.

* * *

Midoriya awoke to a familiar white ceiling above him. It calmed him down. Considering the number of times he had been to see Recovery Girl in the infirmary since his first year at U.A, he thought he really should have some kind of VIP status now.

"I see you're awake, Midoriya-kun," Recovery Girl said as she hummed a tune, sitting in her chair, jotting down something in what looked like a medical record. "You see this? This is your medical file. I have to admit, out of my many years in U.A. you are the only person for whom I've had to make two new files. Try not to fill them in so quickly now would you?"

"Ummmm...I'm sorry?" replied back Midoriya, a little embarrassed.

"Well it's not completely your fault this time. Can you sit up?" asked Recovery Girl, closing the file.

Midoriya tried moving his body. It was a little sore but nothing he couldn't manage. "Yup. So…what happened? How long was I passed out for this time?"

"Just a few hours. You only missed the rest of the day's classes but I'm sure your friends took down notes for you. Now…how is your eyesight?" asked Recovery Girl as she leaned forward to observe Midoriya's eyes.

"I think they are fine. I'm not having any foggy vision or anything," replied back Midoriya as he tried to focus on random things in the infirmary to test out his eyes.

"That's good. You took the blast straight to your face. Luckily you closed your eyes out of reflex so they aren't damaged but I would still like to keep you under observation for a day. You hit your head pretty badly due to the rebound."

"Okay. Umm do you know what happened to Kacch- I mean Bakug.."

A knock on the infirmary door interrupted Midoriya.

"Ah! That's probably Todoroki-kun," said Recovery Girl. "The door's open, come in."

The door opened and sure enough standing there was Todoroki. He swiftly crossed the room and stood next to Midoriya's bed. "You're awake. Iida and Uraraka wanted to drop by too but they had some classroom duties to take care of first. How are you?"

"I'm fine Todoroki-kun. I only...ummm why are you looking at me like that?" trailed off Midoriya.

"Like what?"

"That withering gaze you're giving me!"

"Ah…I was just thinking that you certainly look chippy for a person who's in the infirmary after getting blasted."

 _Chippy…? Did people even use that word anymore?_ Deciding not to question Todoroki's choice of words, Midoriya smiled. "Well I don't have really grave injuries or anything. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Your clear lack in the sense of self-preservation is what worries me the most. Anyway," Todoroki turned towards Recovery Girl. "How long does he need to be here?"

"Well I'll need to run some standard tests but he should be up and running by tomorrow," replied Recovery Girl. "You can stay as long as you want Todoroki-kun. Now excuse me, I have to hand in some documents to the Principal."

Once they were alone, Todoroki sat down on Midoriya's bed. "All Might took Bakugo away after training ended. He came back halfway through the next period all sulking and clearly pissed off."

Midoriya could feel the tenseness in Todoroki. His shoulders were stiff and the cold anger and disapproval radiating off of him wasn't hard to notice. Trying to lighten the mood, Midoriya chuckled and said, "Well isn't that just how Kacchan always is?"

"It's not funny Midoriya. He could have seriously injured you."

"But Kacchan didn't. He held back. If he hadn't I wouldn't have escaped with such minor injuries. Besides I think he wasn't feeling well tod..."

"Why do you keep on defending him?! I thought he had improved his attitude a bit but this is exactly how he used to behave in our first year. I understand that you have the patience of a saint Midoriya but this is ridiculous," Todoroki couldn't contain the anger in his voice as the words left his mouth. He was angry.

Midoriya lowered his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was trying to not let the sadness he felt inside surface. "Then what do you expect me to do Todoroki-kun? I…I know Kacchan hates me…I've….known it for a long time. But…I just can't hate him. I…I…lo…"

Todoroki's arms enveloped Midoriya. "I'm sorry. I made you upset." His right hand made soothing circular motions on Midoriya's back. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just…can't stand it when Bakugo hurts you. And…you don't even protest which makes me even more frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you Izuku. I'm sorry."

Midoriya almost melted into Todoroki's embrace, the fatigue kicking in again, before he jolted away from the embrace. "Todoroki-kun….d-d-did you just c-call me I-Izuku?!"

Todoroki immediately realized what he had blurted out as his eyes widened and the pace at which his face went from normal to bright red intrigued Midoriya. He would have to make a note of that later.

"Ah I uh…didn't realize…you probably didn't like it ummm….I'm sorry I won't…"

Before Todoroki could manage to hyperventilate to death, Midoriya grabbed his face and turned it towards him, forcing Todoroki to look right into his eyes. They were sparkling with excitement.

"I don't mind at all Todoroki-kun! It just surprised me a bit. I haven't had a friend call me Izuku in such a long time. It felt so good hearing that from you Todoroki-kun…ah but…in that case…can I call you Shouto?"

 _Do not set the bed on fire. Do not set the bed on fire. Do not set the bed on fire…_ "I'd like that…Izuku."

Todoroki was falling…he was falling really hard for Midoriya.

* * *

 **A/N :** We're at the second chapter people! Bakugo get your shit together. Todoroki...you gayness is too obvious XD XD Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit frustrating when you have the whole plotline planned already but getting there takes so long and you just wanna...ugh...get to the good parts already. But we're still at the beginning of their story so you'll have to wait patiently with me...even though I myself am not a very patient person :P

Hey superpants! I'm glad to see you back on another fic of mine! NanamiYoru and Shiranai Atsune, thank you for joining me on this journey. I hope you'll have a fun ride!

I'm on Twitter and Tumblr so hit me up for chapter updates and other stuff there!  
Twitter: Faded_Laughter  
Tumblr: blog/fadedlaughter707


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Listening to Voices in Your Head is NOT a Great Idea**

The change in the air between Midoriya and Todoroki became quickly obvious to everyone within a few weeks of Midoriya's release. They were friendly before but it seemed as if they were, if possible, even friendlier, addressing each other by their given names. There was a certain ease between the two of them, almost as if they had known each other their whole lives. They hung out after school to study together, went to the movies more frequently – Tsuyu had even caught them in the dorm kitchen where Midoriya was trying to teach Todoroki how to bake cookies.

One day, Uraraka cornered Midoriya just as he was about to leave the class. It was one of those rare moments where Midoriya didn't have Todoroki beside him, for the latter had been called in by Aizawa to discuss his term paper.

"Deku-kun, we need to talk."

"Umm sure Uraraka. What did you want to talk about?" asked Midoriya nervously. There was a certain glint in her eyes which spelled nothing but mischief.

Uraraka grinned and started off with a seemingly unrelated question. "I'm your friend right?"

"Of course! Why would you even have to ask that?"

"You could say I'm like your closest friend, right?" Uraraka pressed on.

Midoriya nodded in affirmation.

"And close friends don't keep secrets from each other. When were you going to tell me you were dating Todoroki-kun?"

Midoriya could feel his face heating up. He had been aware of the rumours going around surrounding him and Todoroki. He wasn't as dense as people thought him to be. He had even thought about correcting his friends about their misunderstanding but had stopped himself – for a reason he wanted to take to the grave with him. The more friendly Todoroki was being with him, the more irritated Kacchan was becoming. At first Midoriya couldn't figure out why Kacchan was sending death glares in their direction whenever he and Todoroki were together. But the little Midoriya in his mind had sprung up and provided him the most obvious answer. _He's jealous_. Midoriya didn't know if he could trust the voice in his head. Hell, he didn't even know he _had_ a voice in his head to begin with. But the more he observed Kacchan when he was with Todoroki, the more he began to believe the voice. If Kacchan really was jealous…then maybe all hope was not lost like he had originally thought.

"Hello? Earth to Deku-kun. You there?" Uraraka's voice cut through Midoriya's thoughts. Shit, he had spaced out again.

"I-I-It's not like that Uraraka. Shouto and I are j-just friends," he answered sheepishly.

"Psh yeah right and I am clearly not gay for Tsuyu. Cut the bullshit Deku-kun. It's obvious as hell that there's something going on between you two. I mean, have you seen the way Todoroki looks at you? Geez we all get secondhand embarrassment from that."

"I…umm…I really don't…"

"Izuku? Why are you still here?" A new voice cut through Midoriya's mumbling and he couldn't have been happier about it.

"Shouto! Are you done already?" asked Midoriya, clearly avoiding looking at Uraraka.

"Yeah it wasn't anything special. Hello Uraraka." Todoroki tilted his head slightly at the scene before him. Midoriya was completely red in the face and was looking at him in relief. Uraraka on the other hand looked resigned.

" _And the knight in shining armour arrives to save the damsel in distress_ ," Uraraka's voice was low enough not to reach Todoroki but Midoriya grew more embarrassed as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Hello Todoroki. I was just talking to Deku-kun about something. Oh look at the time. I'm going to be late for the party preparations. Which reminds me, you are coming right?" asked Uraraka.

The reluctance was clear on Todoroki's face. Every two or three months their class decided to throw a party in the dorm common area as an event to just sit back, relax and have a good time. Their midterms had just ended and Ashido took up the opportunity to call for another party in the dorm. And that was tonight.

"I'm…I actually had some…other plans…" Did Midoriya imagine the glance Todoroki cast towards him as he said that?

Uraraka was not about to be budged though. Putting her hand on her hips she frowned at Todoroki. "Come on Todoroki-kun! You've never attended a single party. Everyone has a great time. And we even convinced Jirou to perform. There's no way you can miss that! It's like…once in a blue moon opportunity. On top of that," Uraraka suddenly grabbed Midoriya by the arm and pulled him towards her. "Deku-kun will be coming too, right?"

Uraraka may have been smiling when she turned towards Midoriya but he felt a chill run down his spine. There was no way he could refuse her. His life could be in serious danger.

"Uh yeah of course." He turned towards Todoroki. "Why don't you drop in for a little bit, Shouto? Who knows, you might have fun."

Todoroki hesitated. He looked as if he wanted to tell Midoriya something but stopped. Instead, he sighed. "Alright fine. Just for a little while."

"Yeah! Well, I'll see you there then. Lots of stuff to organize before the party. I'll see you two later then." Uraraka waved them goodbye as she almost skipped back to the dorms, mission accomplished.

"Uraraka can be scary sometimes," Midoriya commented.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

When Midoriya arrived at the common room in the evening, the party was in full swing. Most of the crowd was surrounding Jirou and cheering her on as she sang. Though he himself did not know much about rock music, even he could tell that Jirou was smashing it. As he looked around, his eyes fell on Bakugo. Midoriya was surprised. Bakugo had rarely shown up during the previous parties. He was usually in bed by 9. Yet here he was, standing in one corner of the room, with his trademark scowl on his face. Should he go and talk to him? They had barely said anything to each other since that disastrous practice match.

 _Go on. Talk to him._ The little voice in his head urged him on.

 _No. I don't think it's such a good idea. Kacchan probably won't like it._ Midoriya argued back.

 _There's got to be a reason he's here. Maybe he wants to talk to you._ The voice urged him on.

 _It's true that this is indeed a rare sight. Kacchan rarely ever comes to things like this. But I…_ Midoriya's thoughts trailed off as he saw Kirishima approaching Bakugo with two drinks in his hand. He handed one to Bakugo and stood close beside him. Midoriya could only look on in surprise as Bakugo made no move to put some distance between him and Kirishima. Instead, he just took a sip from his drink and Midoriya could swear he saw a sliver of a smile on Bakugo's face.

 _Oh…looks like someone got to him first._ The voice in Midoriya's mind was snarky.

 _I-It's good that Kirishima-kun managed to get Kacchan to come to the party. He needs to cool off too once in a while_. Midoriya replied back.

 _Oh please, who are you kidding? There's no way your precious Kacchan would give in so easily to Kirishima's demands…unless there was something else going on between them._ The voice (which the author has henceforth decided to call 'Mido' in short because writing 'the voice' all the time is kinda weird) boomed in his head.

 _That's…_ Midoriya couldn't get the thought out of his head. It's true that, out of all their classmates, Bakugo was probably closest to Kirishima and if anyone could manage to get him to come to the party, it would be him. But even then there was no way he could have accomplished that easily. Was there really something going on between them? Midoriya could feel the ugly head of jealousy rising in his heart. It hurt. He couldn't keep looking at them anymore.

"Izuku?"

Midoriya turned his head at the familiar voice. "Shouto! You came!"

"Uh yeah…I did say I would. Is something the matter? You were spacing off there," saying this Todoroki's eyes glanced in the direction Midoriya was so focused on. "I see Bakugo came as well."

Midoriya laughed nervously. For some reason, he couldn't look Todoroki in the eyes. "Yeah looks like it."

Todoroki glanced down at Midoriya. The boy was avoiding all eye contact and fiddling around with his thumbs nervously. He looked back up at Bakugo and Kirishima again. The later now had his arms around Bakugo as he sang along to the song Jirou was performing. He couldn't help but notice the furtive glances Midoriya kept giving them when he thought no one would notice.

"Izuku…you…"

Midoriya looked up. "Hmm?"

"…nothing. So…I did come but I'm not really sure what to do in this situation. It's a bit too loud for my taste honestly," confessed Todoroki.

Midoriya giggled. "Shouto the party is meant for everyone to just relax and hang out. But it's having just the opposite effect on you. You could just…umm…try some of the desserts Satou made. I heard they're delicious. Also I think Uraraka and Ashido might have…spiked the drinks so I would avoid them if I were you."

"Spiked the…wait how did they even get their hands on…"

"Heyyyyyy look who's hereeeeee." Suddenly Kaminari was on them, barely able to stand properly. "It'sssss Todoroki! Dudeeeeee I can't believe Uraraka actually managed to get you to comeee. Hahahaha this is funny."

"Wow he's drunk," commented Todoroki.

"He's very drunk," Midoriya nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Drunk? Me? No wayyyy. Hey Todorokiii you have some too. This is sooo good," slurred Kaminari, shoving a glass filled to the brim with a suspicious pink liquid in his hand.

"I think I'll pass," answered Todoroki.

"Booo wrong answer. Come on man. Don't be such a wuss. It's your first party. Have fun!"

"Kaminari-kun, I think you need to drink some water and maybe…rest up somewhere? You can barely stand!" A worried Midoriya tried to pry off the drunk boy from Todoroki.

"I'm totallyyy fine Midoriyaaaa. Don't be such a mommyy. And you, Mr. I am so cool I don't hang out with my childish classmates, you…are going to drink this or….else I'm going to…uhhh….yeah that's right! I'm going to kiss Midoriya right in front of you!" Kaminari suddenly grabbed hold of Midoriya before he could even let out a shriek.

"Kaminari that's enough! You're going too far," Todoroki immediately stepped forward to help Midoriya. He would tackle Kaminari to the ground if he had to.

Kaminari immediately put some distance between them, dragging Midoriya along with him. "Oh no no no you don't. I said, drink it or else Midoriya's lips are mine!"

 _I should have just gone to bed,_ thought Todoroki before he looked Kaminari right in the eyes and gulped down the whole contents of the glass. It had…a very weird taste. It tasted like fruit punch but there was something in it. It was clearly spiked.

"Shouto…you…"

"Yeah that's the spirit! You're awesomeee Todoroki!" shouted Kaminari in joy before he released Midoriya and hobbled off to the makeshift stage they had set up for Jirou.

Midoriya was immediately beside Todoroki. "Shouto that was a whole glass! You didn't have to do that. Kaminari wouldn't have k-k-kissed me. He was just messing with you."

Todoroki could already feel a slight buzz setting in. He couldn't afford to get drunk already. There was still something important he had to do. "There was no way I was willing to risk it. Anyway…Izuku…there's something I have to tell you. Do you mind accompanying me somewhere a bit quiet?"

"Sure Shouto. Are you sure you're okay though?"

"I'm fine. It takes a while for the alcohol to kick in and I want to do this before it hits."

Still not convinced, Midoriya guided Todoroki to one corner of the room. It wasn't very quiet but at least it wasn't crowded. Todoroki let out a little groan. "I was never good with alcohol."

"Have you had alcohol before?" Midoriya was curious.

"A little. When I had to accompany Endeavour to some hero gala shit."

"Here, why don't you lean against the wall? I should go and get you some water. That would help." But before Midoriya could even advance one foot, Todoroki held his hand. "No wait…there's something…I need to tell you first."

"…Alright Shouto. What is it?" Midoriya turned to face Todoroki, whose face seemed more than a little red. Was the alcohol acting up?

"I…" Todoroki looked down as he tightened his grip on Midoriya's hand. "I…umm…wait let me organize my thoughts first…umm Izuku I've been thinking about something for a while and I believe that it is only fair that I should let you know as well. You see I…"

"Sorry Shouto but could you speak up? I can barely hear you."

Todoroki cleared his throat. Yup, his face was definitely getting redder with each passing second.

"What I'm trying to say is that…Izuku, I…over the past few weeks….no even before that….ever since our first year…my mind…has always been filled with thoughts about you…and…uh…"

 _Wait wait wait wait….is he really doing this?!_ Mido practically screamed in Midoriya's head.

"I know this might be too sudden and you don't have to give me an answer right away. Honestly I'm not really doing this for an answer but just to get it out of my system but uh…"

 _Ohmyfuckinggod he really is doing this! And Kacchan is looking right at us!_ Midoriya was pretty sure the little Mido in his head was having a heart attack.

"Izuku Midoriya, I really…"

The jarring sound from the microphone startled Izuku as suddenly everything went quiet.

"…love you!"

…

Midoriya couldn't really see everyone in the room but he could feel all pairs of eyes on them. Kaminari had tripped over the microphone chord, thereby unplugging it the same time Todoroki had practically shouted his confession.

 _Kacchan is glaring daggers at you, you know…_ Mido whispered. _He looks like he wants to strangle you, or Shouto…or both of you maybe…_

 _Could you maybe shut up for a second?!_ Midoriya mind-shouted back.

They could probably hear a pin drop in the silence that prevailed over the common room as everyone just stared at them with baited breath. Midoriya looked up at Todoroki, who was looking practically mortified. But the determination and the honesty in his eyes melted his heart.

"Shouto…I…"

Midoriya's eyes fell on Bakugo. He was indeed glaring but…it wasn't his usual hatred glaring. No…there was something more to it. Midoriya could make that out at least given that Bakugo and Kirishima were at the other end of the room.

 _I can't accept his confession._ Midoriya thought.

 _What are you talking about?! This is a great opportunity! Look at Kacchan's face! You already have your suspicions confirmed. You just need to push him a little further till he finally gives in._ Mido argued back

 _No! That won't be fair to Shouto! I can't do that to him!_

 _Do you love Kacchan?_

 _Yes._

 _Do you want him?_

 _Yes._

 _Then accept. Say it. Say the words!_

…

…

…

"I love you too Shouto."

* * *

 **A/N:** So...that happened. Wait now that I'm actually putting my story idea into words...I'm figuring out just how bad this situation is XD Lmao. Don't blame the poor cinnamon roll! Mido is the evil one! Let me know your thoughts in the comments/reviews.

You can also hit me up on Twitter and Tumblr!  
Twitter : Faded_Laughter  
Tumblr : blog/fadedlaughter707


End file.
